starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Yoda
Yoda foi um dos mais célebres e poderosos Mestres Jedi da Galáxia, conhecido pela sua enorme sabedoria, conhecedor profundo da Força e habilidades com o sabre de luz. Também foi um dos poucos Jedi da República Galáctica a sobreviver até a Guerra Civil Galáctica. Personalidade e características pessoais left|thumb|250px|A habilidade de Yoda de aparecer como um espírito após se tornar um com [[a Força foi aprendida com Qui-Gon Jinn.]] Para seus estudantes, o pequeno Yoda aparentava ser tanto como muito estrito ou como uma figura carinhosa, testando-os à extremos mentais e físicos em um momento e mostrando afeto no outro. Os estudantes também não gostavam dele no início, mas vinham a entender suas atitudes mais tarde. right|thumb|125px|Yoda era muito habilidoso com o [[sabre de luz.]]Entre seus colegas do Conselho Jedi, ele era conhecido por fazer algumas travessuras e piadas. Para todos eles, ele era o humilde Yoda, que oferecia liderança instruída e sintetizava os ideais da Ordem Jedi; um mestre majestoso, ele era um sábio instrutor. Yoda falava uma versão incomum do Básico. Ele usualmente colacava os verbos (principalmente verbos auxiliares) após o objeto e do sujeito (um formato objeto-sujeito-verbo). Um exemplo de fala de Yoda: Quando novecentos anos você tem, boa aparência você não tem. Esse modo de falar também era mostrado por outros membros de sua espécie (ex: Yaddle), mas nem todos falavam dessa maneira (ex: Vandar Torake). Quando velho, Yoda andava com a ajuda de uma bengala, embora ele fosse capaz de deixá-la de lado para se mover usando a Força. Uma de suas bengalas era presente dos Wookiees. Sua rara bengala gimer continha nutrientes que podiam sustentá-lo quando ele a mastigasse. Ele também usava uma cadeira flutuante para se mover mais rapidamente pelo Templo Jedi. Outro ítem único para Mestre Yoda foi um blissl, um instrumento similar a uma flauta de pan, que ele deixava em volta de seu pescoço enquanto estava em Dagobah. Durante as Guerras Clônicas, ele também fez uso de um Kybuck dado a ele de presente por uma princesa de Woolwarrica em Kashyyyk. Nos bastidores thumb|Yoda treinando [[Luke]] *Yoda é dublado por Frank Oz. Na Trilogia Original, ele foi feito como um Muppet (controlado por Oz). A aparência de Yoda foi originalmente criada pelo artista de maquiagem Stuart Freeborn, que baseou o rosto de Yoda em parte em seu próprio rosto e em parte no de Albert Einstein. Criado por computação gráfica em O Ataque dos Clones e A Vingança dos Sith, Yoda aparece de maneiras que não eram possíveis anteriormente, como em eleboradas sequências de luta. Nas dramatizações de rádio de O Império Contra-Ataca e O Retorno de Jedi, ele é dublado pelo ator de personagem veterano John Lithgow. *Durante a filmagem de Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones, o diretor George Lucas brincou com o ator Cristopher Lee quando botou dentes de vampiro em um boneco de Yoda durante a batalha de sabres de luz do final do filme. Isso foi uma referência à carreira de Lee como o famoso vampiro ''Drácula'' nos filmes ''Hammer Horror'' de 1960s-70s. O Yoda vampiro pode ser visto em uma cena nos documentários do DVD de Ataque dos Clones. *Existe uma certa incerteza quanto ao número preciso de dedos do pé de Yoda (pelo menos canonicamente), já que isso varia muito entre filmes, pois alguns o mostram com três, quatro, e até com cinco dedos nos pés. *A popularidade de Yoda é tanta que o músico comediante "Weird Al" Yankovic criou uma versão da música "Lola", de the Kinks, chamada "Yoda", que foi incluida no álbum ''Dare To Be Stupid'' (1985). Mais recentemente, the Great Luke Ski criou uma versão da música "YMCA", de Village People, chamada de "Y.O.D.A" incluida nos álbuns Fanboys'n Da Hood (1996) e Carpe Dementia (1999). thumb|left|Arte conceitual bem antiga de Yoda. *O produtor/diretor Mel Brooks retratou o pernonagem de Yoda em seu filme de 1987, Spaceballs. O personagem era um diminutivo ser chamado Yogurt que era especializado em manipular uma energia mágica chamada de Salsicha. *Yoda também tem uma pequena aparição no filme ''It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie'', dublado por Eric Jacobson. *O nome Yoda é derivado de "Yodeah", o Sânscrito para a palavra "guerreiro". O nome também pode estar conectado com o Hebreu "Yodea", que significa "Ele sabe" ou "Aquele que sabe". Adicionalmente alguns acreditam que o nome pode ser uma referência as técnicas de Yoga, uma antiga atividade da mente, corpo, e espírito que influencia muitas artes marciais, como Tai Chi, e que certamente deve ter inspirado muitos conceitos e habilidades demonstrados por ambos os usuários do lado luminoso e do lado negro de Star Wars. *Yoda também aparece no vídeo musical Yoda hip hop, que pode ser acessado pelo DVD de A Vingança dos Sith quando você vai ao Menu de Opções, selecione o logo de THX, e aperte 11-espere a pausa e aperte 3-espere a pausa e finalmente aperte 8. *Para trazer o time de animação devolta à forma por seu trabalho no Episódio III, Rob Coleman e seu time trocaram a marionete de Yoda do Episódio I pela versão digital do Episódio III como um teste para ver até onde eles poderiam ir nos termos de computação. Essa cena pode ser vista em DVD, quando você assiste o documentário "The Chosen One" do disco dois de A Vingança dos Sith. A cena ainda não foi lançada em uma versão em DVD de A Ameaça Fantasma. Aparições thumb|right|300px|Uma versão em CG do Yoda do [[Episódio I foi criada durante o processo de animação do Episódio III.]] *''Star Wars Republic: Vow of Justice'' *''Stones'' *''Yaddle's Tale: The One Below'' *''Star Wars Republic: Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dark Rival'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The defendors of the Dead'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Fight for Truth'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Deadly Hunter'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Evil Experiment'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Ties That Bind'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Only Witness'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Editions 1: Deceptions'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edtions 2: The Followers'' *''The Secret of Tet-Ami'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell'' *''Star Wars Republic: Prelude to Rebellion'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' *''Star Wars Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastere'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest'' comic *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wessel'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Star Wars Episódio II: O Ataque dos Clones'' *''Puzzle Peace'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Republic Heroes *''Star Wars: Guerras Clônicas'' **"Capítulo 1" **"Capítulo 5" **"Capítulo 14" **"Capítulo 15" **"Capítulo 16" **"Capítulo 20" **"Capítulo 21" **"Capítulo 23" **"Capítulo 25" *''Shatterpoint'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''The Hive'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Star Wars Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Honor Bound'' *''Deep Forest'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Obsessão'' *''Sithisis'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' (visão para Tholme) *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Labirinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Last One Standing'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''The Hidden'' *''Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca'' *''Slippery Slope'' *''Star Wars: Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi'' *''Marvel Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Tall Tales'' *''Star Wars: União'' (sonho) *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Betrayl'' (Imagem apenas) *''Bloodlines'' Aparições não-canônicas *''Force Fiction'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Return of the Ewok'' *''Sta Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Do or Do Not'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars:The Complete Saga Fontes *''Star Wars Galaxy 9'' **"Design an Alien" *''The Phantom Menace Visual Dictionaray'' *''Revenge of the Sith Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Insider 79'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''The Dark Forces Saga'' * Veja Também *Cabana de Yoda *Quartos de Yoda *Espécie de Yoda *"Yoda", uma música de "Weird Al" Yankovic Links Externos *Yoda na Wikipédia *Yoda na desciclopedia(paródia da wikipedia)http://desciclopedia.org/wiki/Especial:Busca?search=yoda&go=Ir bg:Йода de:Yoda en:Yoda es:Yoda fr:Yoda it:Yoda ja:ヨーダ hu:Yoda nl:Yoda pl:Yoda ru:Йода fi:Yoda sv:Yoda categoria:Generais Jedi categoria:Indivíduos de espécie desconhecida categoria:Membros do Conselho Jedi categoria:Mestres Jedi Categoria:Membros da espécie de Yoda Categoria:Jedi sentinelas Categoria:Machos Categoria:Jedi pós-Ruusan Categoria:Instrutores de combates com sabres de luz Categoria:Residentes de Dagobah Categoria:Sobreviventes do Purgo Jedi Categoria:Indivíduos de espécies não-identificadas